


Words unspoken

by Dutch_Ace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dutch_Ace/pseuds/Dutch_Ace
Summary: After Castiel´s grace has been stolen by Metatron and waking up in an open place in the woods, he doesn´t remember how he got there.An undenying feeling something is very wrong takes Castiel to Dean and Sam.Trying to speak they realize Castiel´s voice was lost in the process. How can Cas tell Dean what he thinks and feels without the words?Are the three of them enough to break the silence and get Castiel back in one piece?





	Words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the song “Angels” by The xx´s 
> 
> I started to write this fanfin Januari 11th 2016 and forgot all about it. But the new SPN season gave me so many feels and inspiration, that I decided to pick it up again :-D

Castiel wakes up on a bed of moist leaves, in the middle of a forest. Confused about how he got there, he gets up. His head pounds sharp pains through his brain. The sky is dark and flashes of light are falling down.  
In that moment he realizes that something is very wrong and he must return to Dean and Sam.  
Castiel closes his eyes to teleport to the Bunker, the only safe place he knows where the boys might be at this time. But nothing happens. No sounds are audible around him. Not even a single bird makes itself heard.  
Fear and impotence wash over Castiel as waves crashing over a rock on spring tide.  
´What is happening? Why can´t I move from here?´, thinks Cas.

His answer comes soon enough as he feels a sharp pain in his larynx. As soon as reality drops, Castiel´s instinct kicks in. He must find another way to get to Dean and Sam.  
It took Castiel several hours by foot to find the nearest town with a bus stop. Slowly the new day is dawning, a Gas-n-Sip employee just opened the door of the gas station. A strange sensation takes a hold of Castiel, seeing the display of food though the window. His stomach makes a growling noise. Is he hungry? He never felt like this in his angel days? What´s going on?  
Without saying a word, Cas walks in and starts to put a few items in his basked. Knowing it can take days before he reaches the boys, food must be one of those things he needs.

It´s 7.30 am when Dean wakes up from a strange dream he had. Trying hard to remember it, he sees Sam sitting behind his laptop at the table by the motel window. Fragments of his dream are coming back, making Dean shiver.  
Sam looks up from his computer screen hearing Dean moan, stretching his back. He smiles with only one corner of his mouth. His face looks worried.  
“Good morning, did you sleep well? You where tossing and turning quite a bit”, Sam says slowly.  
Dean gets up from the bed and walks over to the bathroom, clearing his throat.  
“Did you find anything on Cas yet?”, Dean asks his brother from inside the bathroom.  
It is silent for a moment, when no answer comes, Dean pops his head around the door.

“Sam?”, asks Dean again.

“What?, did you say something?”, Sam reply’s without looking away from his screen.

“Never mind. We´re heading out in 10 minutes for some breakfast. I am starving”, Dean says with a toothbrush in his mouth. 

Dean looks at his own reflexion in the mirror, brushing his teeth. He feels a heavy pressure on his chest. Like he has trouble breathing. His hands are grasping the edge if the sink, knuckels turning white.  
“Cas! Where are you man! We need you here!”, says Dean in a whisper, closing his eyes.  
“Why aren´t you answering my call?”

A splash of water from the running faucet is in Dean's face moments later. He looks at his shaking hands, who are returning to it's normal color.

It´s been a week since they had their last contact, Cas isn´t answering his phone and doesn´t answers Deans call´s nor prayers. The feeling Dean has lost Cas is scaring him.  
Sam tried his best to reassure Dean, by saying Cas will turn up eventually. But something tells Dean this time it will be different.  
Once Dean comes out of the bathroom, Sam is still sitting at the table. Dean looks at his brother, head shaking left to right.

“Come on man! Let´s go! I´m starving!”, says Dean frustrated.

“He´s fine Dean, maybe he doesn´t want to be found”, answers Sam once they are in the Impala.

Dean squeezes his eyes. A sizzling anger bubbles inside of him.  
“Of course he does! It´s Cas! We start to look for him right after breakfast, so let´s go!” 

After a 15 minute drive into town, Dean pulls up the Impala to a parking lot next to the first diner they´ve spotted.  
It´s quiet for a Saturday morning. Only a few cars are parked.  
The whole drive to the diner Dean and Sam didn´t say a word. The tension was palpable. Dean doesn´t understand how Sam can be so calm about Cas being missing.  
With Sam walking right behind him, the two brothers enter the diner, seeking a table by the window. It takes only 5 minutes before the waitress walks over to take their order.  
She smiles friendly, her hazel eyes focused on Dean. But Dean is too distracted to notice.  
Before Castiel went missing, he called Dean to tell him they needed to talk. But they never got the chance and Dean fears for what he will hear.  
Castiel´s presents in Dean´s life was gradually gone from stranger to friend, to something more. One look would be enough for them to know what the other felt.

“Earth to Dean!”, Sam said, nudging his brother.

“Sorry, what?”, replies Dean.

“What do you want, for breakfast? You said you were hungry”, said Sam smiling to the waitress.

Dean orders a chicken club sandwich and a coffee without even looking at the menu. Sam´s order was already written down, a salad and a wheatgrass smoothie.  
Both stare after the blond woman as she leaves for the kitchen door hatch.  
Dean sighs, scanning the diner as if he´s there on a hunting job. In a flash he sees a man through the door hatch, in the back of the kitchen who looks familiar. He chould've sworn he looked just like Cas.

“I´m gonna go find that waitress to ask her for some pie”, says Dean, standing up quickly. Rubbing his hands together.

Surprised at the swiftness of Dean´s exit, Sam looks to where Dean is going.  
Startled by another waitress coming from behind Sam, he hears her say that their order can take a while, because there´s a new guy in the kitchen. 

"Sir! You are not allowed into the kitchen! The health inspector would have a field day!", a male employee call's after Dean from behind the counter. Dean is trying to get to the kitchen door.  
Looking back over his shoulder, Dean is being escorted back to his seat by the blond waitress, carrying their drinks.


End file.
